The Little Things
by Mustardlover16
Summary: Peaks into the life of the Titans, centered around Starfire. Sometimes it's The Little Things that count the most.
1. Things Change

"Sure..." Came the monotone reply. Choked surprise.

"Truely?" Her voice was _at least_ an octave higher than normal.

"Do you really want to pass this up?" She thickly veiled her amusement. Starfire would understand. That's what Starfire was good at, and Raven herself could use a little understanding every once in a while.

"We can go to the bookstore in the mall. And the quaint shop of coffe that you enjoy. I will have Cyborg program some holo-rings to use as discuises." Starfire's words were rushed with it was, on que. An offer to go to the mall (one Starfire most obviously expected her to refuse) instantly became something that she would actually enjoy doing. It shifted into something that wasn't even a trip to the mall! The bookstore, one of Raven's most famous haunts. The coffee shop, small, quiet and out of the way of prying eyes. And the discuises. Starfire knew her hate of large flocking crowds, her despise of being in the midst of a throng of people.

This was the kind of thing that made her want to open up to Starfire, to show a side that she didn't allow to come out. One that she hid at any cost. Spells, magic and sorcery to help keep in control. Constant meditation and solitude. When Starfire came along, it seemed like she could forget about that, if just for a few mintues, and be normal.

Not that any of the people she spent her time with could, by any means, be considered normal. Cyborg, and his obvious mechanics and his big heart. Beast Boy with his green skin and his adversion to meat. Robin and his hard, macho facad and sensitive past. And, of course, Starfire. The girl shone in more ways than one, and her looks were impossible to hide.

"Forget the holo-rings. Lets go get manicures." Starfire's jaw shot down like an anchor in the sea.

"You...You are sure?" She wouldn't insult Raven by asking her if she was feeling just right, but she was clearly baffled, the poor thing. Raven took pity. Her hand shot out and snaked around Starfire's. She quickly transported them to her own room, rather than having this conversation in the middle of the hallway, where eavesdroppers were sure to be lurking.

"Raven, is everything-"

"I just want to try something different, okay?" Raven decided then, this was the turning point. No more hiding. She had sent Starfire away, saddened and disheartened more times than she could count. She had locked out a willing and adament friend one too many times. Starfire had taken to asking other Titan girls to go with her. She would always invite Raven, had always hoped, but had always been denied this access. It was a big step for both.

"Of course."She said politely. "If there is anything you wish to speak of, I-"

Raven cut her off again "Soon, I might just take you up on that."

Starfire could no longer hold back. Though she knew Raven was loathe to physical contact, she could not stop herself. This was more than she had ever dreamed Raven would say. She threw herself at Raven and clasped her with the alien strength hug she was infamous for.

Raven sighed. She could not believe she did not see _that _coming.

With a squeel of delight Starfire exclaimed, "Oh Raven, this is _most_ wonderful! I cannot wait!"

Raven smiled, just the barest hint of something.

Starfire emmulated the kind of person she admired (though she'd never admit so, especially in the presence of a certain changeling). Though she knew she'd never be nearly as expressive as Starfire, never so outward, energetic or forward.

Starfire made to leave, weaving and bobbing through the air in happiness. "I'm looking forward to it, Starfire."

"As am I!" She left promtly, but not without sneaking a final hug. Raven hugged back, for once. They stayed that way for a short moment, before Starfire whispered, "I have always wanted a sister." Then Starfire, beaming and happy as a clam, swooped out, most likely to spread the news.

Raven stood for a moment, contemplating her new resolution to reach out, and not to let life pass without enjoying it. "Me too." She mumered quietly, wrapping herself in her cloak, and reaching for her things.

This would be a good day, she could feel it. This would, afterall, be the first time she went out with her sister.


	2. Motor Oil and Machanics

"Chin up, Baby Girl. He'll said he'd only be gone a few more days." Cyborg said in his typical jovial manner.

"Yes, of course." Starfire replied in a solemn tone.

"Come on girl, what's gotcha down?" Cyborg leaned on the kitchen counter, so as to be eyelevel with Starfire who sat across the counter on a bar stool, pushing around the food on her plate. This is was absolutly NOT typical Starfire behavior. She usually loved anything Cyborg put on her plate, especially today, when Cyborg had cooked Spagetti and meatballs, one of her favorites.

"It is-" She began sedately.

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart. I'm just tryin' t' help." She nodded her apology, her eyes shining with redress.

"A week ago he said the same, that he would be gone only a few more days, and yet...He is not. It is...Troubling."

"Between you an me, he's probably got the whole tower bugged and he's just watchin us be sad about him not bein' here, safe and happy in some cushy hotel nearby." Cyborg said, his eyes, the robotic one included, seemed to shine with amusment. It was impossible for Starfire to resist. Slowly her lips twitched into a smile, then spread into a grin and soon she was giggling along with him.

"Come on, little lady! I have something that'll keep your mind off the ol' Boy Blunder!"

He lead her down to the garage where he speant a significant amount of time upgrading or fixing the T-car, which it seems, was exactly what he planned to do.

The car was lifted off the ground enough for Cyborg to shimmy under. Cyborg went over to a workbench against the wall and pulled off a large toolbox. He lugged it over to Starfire and taught her what each of the tools were, and their functions. When he thought she was ready he slid under the car and started to configure a mess of pipes. "The exhaust isn't doin' its job, I keep endin' up with smoke in the car. No good." His voice was muffled. "I need to replace a few spark plugs as well. Why don't you hand me that wrench, hmm?

She grabbed to apropriate wrench and slid it under to him. She crawled under the car, just her upperbody, so she could see what he was doing. Her eys were alight with new information and a desire to please, her head touching his ever so slightly. He didn't seem to mind, just bumped her head with his playfully.

At his request she fetched the welding torch and brought it back to him as eager as a dog waiting for a treat. He chuckled.

"Something amuses you?" She asked cheekily.

"Not at all, sis. Not at all." He smiled at her. He reached out in front of him, and grabbed the front bumper of the car and hoisted himself up from under the car. He turned to ask Starfire for another tool when he saw something. He went over to her and wiped the grease of her cheek in an affectionate manner.

"Now what's got you all smilin'?" He asked curiously. He was just exctied to see her happy and upbeat again.

"I just figured," She said calmly, "that you would like to match!" she said and her hand whipped out and smudged a line of grease across his face.

"Now you've done it! Come here!" He roared playfully. She squealed and darted off into the air. An all out grease battle ensued which ended with Cyborg, arms wrapped around Starfire, and proceeding to teach her what a noogie was, when Raven walked in. The two, soaked in motor oil and grease, grined like mad. She rolled her eyes and said, "He's back, just so you know."

Starfire looked at Cyborg, smiling. He playfully messed up her hair before she kissed his cheek and flew off to great Robin.

Cyborg pretended to dab at his eyes, "They just grow up so fast!"

Raven rolled her eyes again, smirking and said, "You've got a little something." She pointed vaguely. He smiled knowingly and she floated off.


	3. Walking on Sunshine

She heard it distinctly this time, and she glanced down, smiling. "Yes, Beast Boy?" His clawed paw scratched softly and her leg and she smiled knowingly, affection displayed on her face like a flashing billboard sign. She scooped him up and ploped him into her lap, proceeding to pet and stroke him. "You were lonely, yes?" She asked softly. He glanced up with confirmation in his shining kitty eyes, then nodded sideways as if to ask, "You were too, right?"

She nodded as well. He nimbly lept onto the back of the black faux leather couch, something he did because he knew Cyborg would loudly disaprove, were he here, and walked toward Starfire, until they were eye to eye. He butted her head with hers then purred rather loudly. Out of instinct she purred back, forehead stretching to rub agianst his.

He leaped again, this time off the couch, and mid-air transformed into the form a giant green lion. He shook his maned-neck off and looked back at her, nodding his head toward the door.

With Cyborg and Robin working on upgrades for the tower and Raven engrossed in a brand new novel they had been left to entertain themselves for quite a few hours. Needless to say, neither had a knack for doing such things. They were social creatures afterall, craved interaction and contact. Starfire grabbed her comuunicator from off the couch where she had set it and walked after him, excited.

Once on the rocky beach outside the tower Beast Boy morphed rather quickly into a falcon, and Starfire took off after him, enjoying the wind blowing past her hair, watching the Beast Boys feathers ripple and shift in the changing winds. Intrigued she flew closer, only to have him fly just out of perceptible range. Again she shot up toward him to have him dart out of reach. She let out a grunt of amument and gave into the freedom of a chase, the care-free fun.

After at least an hour of gravity defying, mind blowing aerobatics, the gave it a rest and landed, but not before several members of the poparazi snapped some shots. Once out of the range of the media, Beast Boy returned to the form of the lion, slowing his gait to match Starfire's. She glanced down, and ran her fingers through his glossy mane. The back of his neck twitched, like a horse's when bothered by flies, the panniculus reflex, she recalled Beast Boy telling her.

Together they wandered the streets that night, repsonding to a few minor issues, but mostly content to wander in good company. The night was warm and the breeze refreshing. The sounds of the streets dimmed, but never fully went dormant. The lights of the city too seemed determine to greet the sun.

The two didn't talk. There wasn't much to talk about. Even if they wanted to talk they wouldn't have know what to say. Things weren't like that between them. They didn't need constant chatter or mindless babble to keep out the silence (though Beast Boy could get that way when he wsa excited).

No, they went through the streets happily, and when it became to humdrum Beast Boy led them to the theater and bought them two tickets to Harry Potter and The Order of The Pheonix. Of course he had seen it several times, but he was always up for a movie. Starfire, having been reeled into the franchise, and frankly the life style that accompanies being a fan of the series almost instantly upon arriving to earth (this had been Beast Boy's doing of course) was all for seeing the latest movie.

Hours after they arrived back at the tower the two could be seen snuggled together, Beast Boy still a lion and Starfire curled in between his two front paws, on the sofa, old episodes of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles playing at a low volume to help fill the silence of the Ops room, deep in sleep.

**A/K** okay, I hope I don't have to say this, but I will anyway. THIS IS NOT A SHIP. I ship Robin and Starfire, if it wasn't obvious from all my one shots. I just think that Beast Boy and Starfire have one of the closest bonds of anyone on the team. They're personalities are compatible and they're spirits are bright. That being said this is my favorite chapter so far.


	4. Sleep Soundly

Everyone was relaxing, trying to unwind. The air held a friendly silence. Companionable, comfortable and warm. Just right. The television, usually blaring with ungodly sounds, was at a tolerable volume and those watching restrained from screeching out.

The Titans were all gathered on the long black sofa, Cyborg plonked right in the middle, as usual. From his arm portruded a wire attached to a hidden plug on the coffee table, which was linked with the Titan mainframe. He was charging.

Beast Boy was content to lay in the form of a kitten, curled up and gently pressed against Raven's leg. He was awake and watching the TV, purring occasionally. He let slip a few yawns. Raven sat, reading her book, one hand gently scratching behind Beast Boy's ears, along his spine, toying with his small paws.

Starfire's face was pressed gently into Robin's neck, her body curled and conformed to his. His arm wrapped around her in a thoughtful, comforting way, gently hugging her to him. He lightly kissed the top of her head and bent to whisper in her ear, "Babe, go to bed." It was said lovingly, softly.

She moved then, slightly. Burying her face further into his neck, inhaling deeply through her nose and saying groggily, "No... I would like to-" She yawned widely then continued, "remain in the company of the rest of you. I want to stay." She remained curled into his side, and her breathing slowed again.

Cyborg let out a muffled laugh, a single bark before he covered his mouth. Raven did not look up from her book but a small smile spread across her face. Beast Boy drug his small paws across his face, shaking his head with amusement.

"Go on," Robin whispered again, "You'll have plenty of time to spend with us tomorrow." He encouraged quietly, his breath warm against her ear.

Again her voice was slurred with sleep. "No, I must be with you, in case you require my protection." She stirred, trying to look Robin in the eye. The others had another bout of hysterics. Robin was quizzical.

"What's that?" Then he rephrased for her benefit, "What did you say?"

"If I leave now, and something happens while I am asleep you all will be helpless. But if I remain I can save you." She said, in a perfectly reasonable tone. She was so sleepy that she honestly believed that would be the case.

"Oh, of course. You're right. Good thinking, Star." He said, reaching to press her head gently back to his collarbone. He hoped she didn't think he was mocking her, which he certainly wasn't. He just wanted her to succumb to the obviously necessary sleep.

"Finally someone with some since about them." She mumbled.

He smiled affectionately at that. He kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead and the top of her head as she promptly fell back to sleep against his chest.

Beast boy, who had changed back by this point, Cyborg and Raven could no longer contain their mirth. The burst into loud, raucous, laughter (well, Raven's was more of a quiet escape of air through her mouth) and grinned when their laughter ceased (which wasn't for some time). Robin halfheartedly shot them a glare, but grinned along all the same.


End file.
